The Ipod Shuffle Challenge  PUDD
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: This is what I do to try and get my mojo back. Stick my iPod on shuffle and use songs for prompts. Contains 20. This is the Pudd series. Look out for Pones, maybe Flones and maybe Fludd. They wont be uploaded in this. As their own.


**The Quick Prompt Challenge.**

**Summary: So I decided to stick my Ipod on shuffle and the first 20 tunes that came up I'll write little sentences or small paragraphs I could use if I wrote one. And don't forget to review to tell me what ones you like as you never know, one day I may use them.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the songs mentioned or the characters.**

**O.K For this one, for all of the McFly fans, It's some PUDD!**

1: Circus-Britney Spears

Harry loved being the ring master, travelling with the circus, visiting new places, but above all, he loved the attention he got. He was the main man in control of the event. And there was always one person there who couldn't take his blue eyes off of him.

2: Breathe Slow-Alesha Dixon

Dougie had had enough. The argument going on between him and Harry had spiralled out of control. He thought to himself, 'Breathe Dougie, breathe. Remember what your mother always used to say. Close your eyes and count to ten.'

3: I Want To Know What Love Is-Mariah Carey

Dougie had a few problems in his life. He'd been with numerous girls who'd just used him for the fame. Being a celebrity did that to you. He just wished one day that he could find the right person for him, be it guy or girl. He wanted to know what love is. But he still struggled to understand what Harry meant when he said 'It could be right in front of you'.

4: Lies-The Saturdays

Dougie couldn't take anymore. This was the final straw. Everything, everything that Harry had said to him over the past couple of years had been lies. He needed to leave, he couldn't stand the fact that he'd fell for all this. And what was worse was everytime he'd cried about it or smiled about it he still loved him.

5: Ave Maria-Beyonce

Dougie had joy surrounding him. He had the man of his dreams, he had amazing friends, and a great career. But now he was getting married things seemed better than ever. "Dougs. Do you remember what song we first danced to?" Harry asked turning on the stereo system in the room. "Of course I do." The sound of the song that they had danced to on their first date echoed throughout the room. "You always were a sucker for a slow dance Dougie."

6: Wake Up-Hilary Duff

Stress was a powerful thing, and for Dougie it consumed him. He needed to get out and party. He didn't care where, he just needed to have fun. He got dressed and went out for a night full of clubbing. "Hopefully I'll find the right person tonight. I don't care where their from or who they are, I just need to get out of all this stress." Dougie didn't know that all the time he was dancing in the club a pair of blue eyes were watching him. That is untill they approached him. "Hi. I'm Harry." The owner of these eyes introduced himself.

7: I Do Not Hook Up-Kelly Clarkson

Harry had hit the bottle, again. The amount of tears rolling down his face was unbearable for his room-mate Dougie to sit there watching him. Harry had been dumped, again. For the thirteenth time in the past four months. Dougie had always been crushing on Harry but hadn't ever told him. "Harry. I like you man. As in 'Like-Like'. I don't just hook up with people, I go slow with them. So what do you say." The confession just came out.

8: Sweet Dreams-Beyonce

Harry was disapointed with himself. He'd driven Dougie away and now all he had was memories. Or so he thought untill a few days ago. Recently he'd been having some wierd dreams, and for some reason they all consisted of Dougie in some way, shape or form. Be they good or bad, Harry didn't care. The dreams let him see Dougie and hug him again. Every morning when he woke up he wished he'd be there but he never was. 'That's it. I'm getting him back.'

9: Who'd Have Known-Lily Allen

Dougie was bored out of his skull. Harry was sat there having a conversation with Tom and Danny about God knows what. Dougie really didn't want to be down there. "Dougs, I'm tired. I'll be off to bed soon, maybe you should two. You look bored as hell." Dougie did as was told but instead he went into Harry's bedroom. It wasn't the first time, he'd been there before watching the TV Harry had in his room all on his own, then all of a sudden Harry's name popped up on his phone and he didn't feel lonely anymore.

10: Supernova-Mr Hudson

Harry came home with yet another girl. It was like a phase he'd been going through. Over the past month he'd been going out every night and bringing a different girl home each time. Dougie couldn't help but notice. Other than this wierd habit of having a girl every night Harry had become a bit more secluded and reserved from him, Tom and Danny. "Dougie?" Harry's head popped round the bottom of the staircase. "What?" Dougie snapped. "It feels wrong, I don't love any of these girls. It's just something that happens." "Well who do you love then Harry?" "You Dougs." "Well let me help you then, before you make a mistake. Perhaps the biggest in your life."

11: LoveGame-Lady Gaga

'I love him, but if I took a chance I'd get kicked back.' 'I love him but I don't wanna make the first move.' Harry and Dougie were both staring at eachother from across the club. Dougie's issue was that Harry, in his mind, was perfection. Harry's issue was that he'd never had to make the first move, and he didn't know how to approach Dougie, the man was too cute just to ask and he probably wouldn't say yes anyways.

12: Halo-Beyonce

"Dougie?" Harry was cuddling with his lover, enjoying the warm embrace he was having the the younger man. "Yes Harry?" Dougie asked not even trying to move from Harry's arms. "Your like an angel Dougie. So innocent. So childlike." "If I'm an angel wheres my Halo?" Harry and Dougie both chuckled. "I'm slightly serious Haz. An angel's Halo is its prized possession." "Looks like I'll be your Halo then." "Well you are a prize in some way."

13: So Yesterday-Hilary Duff

Dougie and Harry. What could be said about them. The perfect couple? Well that was until Harry became a total bitch to Dougie and broke up with him. Dougie was lucky that he still had some of Harry's things. He still loved the older mans smell on his shirt. Hang on. He still had his shirt. Revenge plan time. Dougie set off with Harry's shirt and a camera, trying to find anyone he could to try it on and get a picture, when done he'd send the pics to Harry to annoy him.

14: Evacuate The Dancefloor-Cascada

"Dougie, calm it down a bit. Your acting like a livewire." Harry had cornered the younger man. Dougie had drunk a few too many beers and was now a hot sweaty mess as he'd been on the dancefloor with almost everyone. "Jealous that your not getting as much attention as me is it Harry? Don't be a buzzkill." "Thats it Dougie. We're going home." Harry pulled Dougie's arm to try and get him to leave, Dougie pulled back and stayed in the same spot. "I'm not leaving this dancefloor for one second. Liven up Harry."

15: Dirtee Cash-Dizzee Rascal

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dougie muttered under his breath. "We all have to make a living somehow Dougs." Tom, his best friend, told him. "Yeah, but when Danny said he knew a quick way for me too make money I didn't think he meant working in his strip club as a dancer. Thats gonna bring some dirty cash, not to mention I'll be flaunting myself like a cheap whore." "Its not all bad Dougie. You know that guy you like?" "Harry? Yeah. What of him" Dougie asked. "He's one of Danny's regulars. Maybe he'll be here to watch you, I heard he takes a special liking to dancers with blue eyes."

16: Issues-The Saturdays

"I don't like him anymore Tom. You know what he puts me through. At times I hate him, others I miss him. Theres times I want to slap him and others when I want to kiss him." Dougie was telling his best friend all about his frustrations. "Man Dougs. Thats a lot of issues you got there. Just do what your hearts telling you. Stay with him, or leave him." "That's the problem Tom. At times it says I want to leave but others it says I want to stay. I don't know what to do."

17: Hot 'N Cold-Katy Perry

"Harry what is the point of this?" Dougie was fed up. He'd had enough of Harry being a complete and utter douchebag. One moment he said he loved him, the next an argument about something trivial. The two, before they hooked up, were inseperable. Even when noone made him laugh Harry could have said something to make him laugh, but now he didn't even have that quality. He was just boring. It was probably due to this they'd been fighting occasionally, but about five minutes after each fight they'd managed to make up again. It was an emotional rollercoaster ride if anything.

18: What About Now-Westlife

Dougie was so unlucky. In love that is. He couldn't get a girl as easy as he thought and all of the guys he knew were taken. But then again there was always Harry, but Dougie had never seen him as anything more than a brother. He had helped Dougie out in times of need as a brother would do, given him ideas for some music he writes but for some reason it seemed like Harry was shaping him into a better man. Like he was making him what he was meant to be. Is that what love was? Downstairs a conversation was going on. "Ask him Harry. What about today? Its the perfect oppurtunity." "Dougie would never go for me Tom. I've been dropping hints anyways and it doesn't seem like its working."

19: My Life Would Suck Without You-Kelly Clarkson

Dougie woke with a start. Someone was knocking his front door. At five in the morning. He was already mad enough at someone from the previous day, but he still loved him. It was wierd, no matter what that person did Dougie still loved him. It was most probably his forgiving quality above anything. He wasn't really the type of person to hold grudges. The knocking at the door started to become a bit more frantic and aggresive. Dougie quickly threw on his shirt and ran downstairs to answer the door. He opened it and a big 'O' formed in his mouth. "Harry..." Dougie muttered incomprehensibly, it was so quiet he didn't think even he heard himself. "I'm sorry for before Dougie. Really sorry."

20: You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift

Dougie was jealous. The man of his dreams was seeing perhaps the hottest girl in the school, and he didn't even know how Dougie felt about him. And what was worse, was he lived right next door. They didn't speak that much but on the odd occasion they did and sometimes even had random notes held up in their bedroom windows. "I need to make him notice me somehow. After all she's perfect and I'm me. What would he see in me? He's Harry Judd and I'm Dougie Poynter. He is every womans dream, and mine I suppose, and I'm the worlds biggest reject."

**Let me know what you guys think of these. I did this to get out of my mojo funk. Hopefully now I've got my mojo back. It was wierd because ages ago I wrote a fic based on the final song. Oh well. Reviews are like pudding. Sweet because they are meant to be that way. And the more reviews the more fun I have making my "Pudd" Pudding.**

**Love all my readers but I don't know all your names, but one person who's reviewed each and everyone of my Pudd fics is kbeto. So I thought I'd give them a mention as there's nothing I love more than an avid and continuous reviewer.**


End file.
